


Last Christmas

by Eve1978



Category: Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: Christmas Smut, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 03:06:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9052708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eve1978/pseuds/Eve1978
Summary: Story: You were supposed to spend Christmas with a couple of friends in a cabin outside of the city. When they all fail to get there on time you end up alone with Sebastian, the guy you slept with last Christmas and who then left you for dead.This is pretty much shameless smut, there's a little plot but don't expect too much ;)





	

‘What do you mean you’re not going to be here until Monday? Kat, you can’t do this to me!’

You were dragging your suitcase across the snowy road while you listened to your friend explaining herself on the phone,’ I’m sorry! There is nothing we can do, there is a snow storm and they are not letting any of the planes take off, we are stuck here for the rest of the day and probably tomorrow too.’

’This was supposed to be a weekend among friends,’ you sighed,’ first Simon cancelled, then Kate got sick, and now you and Ben are not even going to be here until after Christmas?’

‘I know this sucks.’

‘What am I supposed to do? I can’t spend Christmas on my own in a cabin in the middle of nowhere!’ while you spoke the words you could see the cabin just around the corner of the road, or what was left of the road, there was only snow as far as your eyes could see.

‘Well, no, but you won’t exactly be alone,’ Kat spoke a little hesitantly.

‘What do you mean?’ you made your way over to the house but your friend stayed quiet.

That should have been your first clue.

‘Kat?’

‘Well,’ she started explaining,’ we didn’t want to tell you because we thought you might cancel if we did.’

‘Kat!’ you asked again, impatiently now.

‘There was someone else on the guest list we sort of didn’t tell you about.’

She didn’t need to say his name because as you reached the door of the cabin you saw him standing before you, looking all cozy in his warm winter jacket and baseball cap, his suitcase standing next to him while he was struggling to find the right key to open the door.

‘Sebastian,’ you sighed.

‘Sorry,’ Kat whispered before she hung up on you. 

‘So, it’s just us, then,’ he greeted you with a smile and offered his hand to you.

You had forgotten how gorgeous he was, those deep blue eyes and sharp cheek bones, but most of all those beautiful full lips. They looked a little pale from the cold today but you remembered exactly how they tasted.

You hesitated before you took his hand and he helped you up the stairs and pulled you into a quick hug, whispering your name in your ear. You were surprised he even remembered it.

He broke the hug to open the door and let you step inside.

The first sight of the cabin took your breath away. There was a big cozy living room with a big Christmas tree, a table with 6 chairs in the back right next to the small but modern kitchen and the fire place was already lit, giving the whole place a warm glow. There was chocolate and multiple bottles of champagne on the living room table, waiting for the group of friends that would never come.

‘Oh wow, this is stunning,’ Sebastian smiled after he put both your suitcases inside and closed the door.

‘It is,’ you sighed,’ it’s a shame we’re the only ones here to enjoy it.’

He noticed the cold tone in your voice and his smile faded.

‘You weren’t expecting me here, weren’t you?’ he then asked.

‘Kat didn’t tell me she invited you, no,’ you sighed.

‘Is this a problem?’

You rubbed your forehead and avoided looking at him.

Yes, of course it was a problem, you’d rather pick a random stranger off the street and spend the weekend locked in a cabin with them instead of him.

‘Spending an entire weekend with you in a cabin, just the two of us? Nooo, why on earth would that be a problem?’ the sarcasm was dripping from your voice when you turned to look at him.

He was biting his lip while he shook his head,’ Look, about last year…’

You lifted your hand to stop him,’ We don’t need to talk about last year, it was a one night stand and it didn’t mean anything, clearly.’

‘That’s not what I was going to say.’

‘Sebastian,’ you sighed.

You both looked at each other without speaking, his eyes were so intense and the tension was enough to make you want to flee the room.

‘I can leave,’ he then suggested,’ I don’t want you to be uncomfortable, I thought you’d be okay with me being here but that’s clearly not the case, if you’d rather I leave…’

‘And stay out here in the middle of nowhere all on my own?’

He nodded his head,’ Right, I can’t leave you. Tell me what to do then.’

‘Maybe I should be the one that leaves,’ you sighed.

‘Nobody is leaving, and besides with that snow we’d be lucky to even make it back to the town.’

You sighed, knowing he was right, it had only been snowing harder on your way down here and it was starting to look pretty dark out there too.

‘Fine, I’m just going to unpack and take a shower,’ you then said, grabbing your suitcase while you moved away from him.

You met Sebastian for the first time at Kat’s Christmas party last year. He was a friend of Ben’s and you and him were the only two single people there that night so you were forced to sit together, though it never felt forced for either of you. 

You both hit it off immediately and as the night went on Sebastian had you completely wrapped around his finger. He was gorgeous and sweet and incredibly funny and sexy, and he only seemed to have eyes for you, you couldn’t believe your luck.

You ended up kissing him under the mistletoe, and again out on the porch in the snow, and again on your doorstep. And in your living room right before you invited him into your bedroom where he went from kissing your mouth to kissing every other part of your body.

It had been the most satisfying sex you ever had, but when you woke up the next morning he was gone, just like that. No goodbye, no note, no text, nothing. 

Clearly you had been nothing but a one night stand to him and he wasn’t interested in ever seeing you again. You felt like a complete fool for even thinking it could have been anything more than that.

 You met him exactly one more time after that, at Ben’s birthday party this summer, where Sebastian had spent the entire night doing his utter best to avoid you.

The warm water from the shower released some of your stress. It had been a long boring ride over here, followed by a long cold walk through the snow and the unexpected surprise on the doorstep had killed your enthusiasm, but you weren’t one to linger in bad moods. 

You were here now, so was he, it was Christmas eve and you might as well make the most of it.

When you returned to the living room Sebastian had turned on the lights in the Christmas tree and you could smell coffee coming from the kitchen.

Your words got stuck in your throat for a second when you noticed him standing near the kitchen counter. You clearly weren’t the only one who had taken the opportunity to enjoy a shower. His hair was still wet and he was wearing a tight black t-shirt and grey sweat pants, accentuating all his best parts.

Damn, pretending to hate him would be so much easier if he wasn’t so insanely hot.

‘Hey,’ he smiled when he noticed you walking in.

‘Hey,’ you forced yourself to stop staring at his ass and stepped closer to him,’ look, I’m sorry about before, traveling makes me moody, and hungry, and being hungry makes me even more moody so… Seeing you here caught me off guard, I was expecting a weekend with my friends, not…’

‘Not with me,’ he chuckled and gave you an even warmer smile,’ Don’t worry about it.’

He filled two cups of coffee and handed you one while he let his eyes rest on yours. His stare was making you a little uncomfortable but you couldn’t look away.

‘You look like the past year has been kind to you,’ he then said softly.

‘Not exactly,’ you laughed.

‘That was just my way of telling you you look really pretty.’

‘I see you’re still as flirty as ever,’ you took a sip from your coffee while you kept your eyes locked with his.

‘And I see you still haven’t learned to take a compliment,’ he threw back.

You smiled. 

He had only gotten more beautiful in this past year, there was a little more maturity in his face, and a little more muscle on his body and the clean shaven face had made room for a perfect amount of stubble. It was still the same man but an upgraded version.

You couldn’t help but stare at him while you found yourself trying to remember how those firm arms felt when they were holding you down on your bed.

You looked away and cleared your throat before you spoke,’ well, it seems like the year has been extremely kind to you.’

He smiled at your unexpected flirting and you smiled to see him blushing.

‘So, what do you want to do tonight?’ he then asked.

You wanted to rip those clothes off of him, kiss and lick every inch of naked skin you could reach and then you wanted him to bend you over this table and fuck you so hard you would feel him inside you for days to come.

‘How about a movie?’

You were relieved to find the tv in the cabin came with Netflix and plenty of movies to choose from, but it didn’t really matter what was playing on the screen. All you had eyes for was the man next to you in the couch. 

It was completely dark outside by now and the snow was still falling down heavily. The living room table was filled with leftover food you had warmed up from the fridge and the first bottle of champagne was lying empty on the ground next to it.

During the movie Sebastian had gradually moved closer to you on the couch, his legs were spread and his one knee was now resting comfortably against your leg. Somewhere during the first half of Home alone your hand had come to rest on his knee and he hadn’t protested.

On the contrary, he spread his legs a little more to give you better access while he locked his eyes with yours for a few seconds and licked his lips. 

You couldn’t remember exactly how long you’d been sitting like this, only that you hadn’t stopped touching him since and your hand was now making its way up from his knee to his inner thigh.

You could feel him breathe out deeply and when you looked at him from the corner of your eye you could see him biting his lip. When you lowered your eyes you witnessed the power of your hand, there was a very prominent bulge building in his grey sweatpants that hadn’t been there before.

You smiled when you watched him shift on the couch, trying to get more comfortable but by moving his leg your hand only sunk deeper in between his thighs and your fingers brushed against his cock.

‘Fuck,’ he muttered.

‘Sorry,’ you pulled your hand back,’ I didn’t mean to do that.’

You focussed on the movie playing in front of you, trying not to smile when Sebastian was still moving around next to you, trying to will away his obvious erection or hide it from you, which was a mission impossible in those pants.

Just when you thought the moment had passed you felt his hand on your leg, right above your knee. His touch was gentle but there was no hesitation as he moved his fingers up and slowly let them disappear between your thighs.

You wanted to say something but you couldn’t and your legs seemed to move with a will of their own, spreading for him, encouraging him.   
You sighed when he caressed the inside of your thigh, putting enough pressure so you could feel him through your jeans, he was moving dangerously close to where you really needed him.

You watched a little grin form on his lips.

‘Sebastian,’ you sighed.

‘Hey, you started this,’ he spoke softly while he leaned closer to you, bringing his lips to your ear while his fingers moved skillfully, almost reaching your center but not quite yet,’ Do you want me to stop?’

‘Fuck, no, yes, I don’t know,’ you grabbed his hand to stop him anyway,’ why did you just disappear on me last year?’

He leaned back and sighed,’ because…I wasn’t sure what happened between us, and I wasn’t ready for it to be anything more than a one night stand, I just came out of a relationship back then.’

You looked at him but didn’t say anything.

‘I didn’t mean to upset you,’ he added,’ I thought we both agreed it was a one time thing, I never meant to lead you on.’

‘You straight out ignored me at Ben’s party,’ you stated.

‘That’s because I was an idiot,’ he sighed,’ and I’m sorry about that.’

You nodded your head, the moment was gone and you were a little angry at yourself because you were the one who ruined it now.

You just wanted his hand between your legs again but after what you said it was clear he wasn’t going to make a move again. You just cock blocked him and now all you could think about was how badly you wanted it, you could have been fucking him right now if you had just kept your mouth shut.

You both watched the rest of the movie in silence after which you stood up to put some of the empty plates in the sink.

‘Do you want to watch another one?’ you yelled at him from the kitchen counter,’ I’ll let you pick this time.’

Your heart jumped in your chest when you turned around and almost bumped into him standing right in front of you. Eyes dark and staring right into yours.

‘I get to pick?’ he asked softly.  

‘Yes,’ you nodded your head and when he took another step closer his body touched yours, his breath on your cheek and his hand resting on your hip.

‘Anything I want?’ he whispered.

‘Yes,’ you breathed and you grabbed his t-shirt. Your lips found his and the moan in the back of your throat was met by his own when he finally kissed you.

Your arms wrapped around his neck to pul his body closer to yours, welcoming his tongue with yours, the stubble on his face rough against your skin.

‘I want you,’ he whispered in your ear while he pushed you up against the kitchen counter, his erection was back, with a vengeance.

‘I want you too, Sebastian,’ you bit his earlobe and pushed him back, back towards the living room and the couch where you pushed him down and straddled him.

‘I should have never left your bed last year,’ he kissed your neck and lifted your shirt over your head.

‘Shut up and fuck me,’ you kissed his mouth again and rolled your hips against him, his erection pushing up deliciously against your clit.

His fingers fumbled with the buttons of your jeans, desperate to get you out of them.

You quickly stood up to step out of them and straddled him again, your damp panties against his sweatpants. He rolled his hips to meet yours, making you so wet you were sure to leave a stain. The fabric of his pants made for the perfect friction but you longed to feel him inside of you.

You let your hands sink down underneath his t-shirt, caressing his skin and helping him to take it off. You kissed his neck and his chest and he was starting to breathe heavier as you made your way down. He gasped when you pulled his sweatpants down, revealing his erection. Of course he wasn’t wearing any underwear, you should have guessed.

You kissed your way down his happy trail, his breathing had evolved into soft moans and his fingers grabbed your hair.

‘Fuck,’ he breathed and when you licked your way lower and put your lips on his hard cock he lost control,’ oh shit…don’t stop…please…’

You sank down on your knees in front of him, pulled the rest of his pants down to his ankles before paying any further attention to his rock hard member. You kissed and licked him before you took him deeper into your mouth.

‘Oh my god that feels good,’ he moaned,’ yes…oh god yes…’

Just as you wanted to take him deeper he pulled you off him and back onto his lap.

‘I’m gonna cum if you keep doing that,’ he whispered in your ear and licked your neck while he rocked his hips against yours. The feel of his cock against your slick folds was enough to make you moan his name.

He took hold of your hips and lifted you off him to put you down on the couch, his fingers hooked into the hem of your panties before he pulled them off you.

You kept your eyes on his while he settled between your legs, lifting one of them over his shoulder as he started kissing your inner thigh.

You moaned his name as soon as you felt his mouth on you and you grabbed his hair to guide him to your center. You were dripping for him already and in no need of any more foreplay but he wasn’t having any of it and taking his time to kiss his way up, slowly.

‘Sebastian,’ you whined.

‘I remember exactly how you tasted,’ he whispered before he licked his way through your folds up to your clit, almost making you cum right then and there,’ my god, you are divine, I can’t get enough.’

He was humming against you while he kissed every little spot he could find, and paying extra attention to that one special spot that pushed you over the edge.   
He had you whimpering underneath him and your head fell back against the cushion on the couch when your orgasm washed over you.

‘Seb,’ you moaned,’ shit… I forgot how good you were with that tongue.’

He moved over you with a grin on his face and dipped his tongue into your mouth. You kissed him back eagerly and spread your legs.

He moaned while he sank right into your wetness.

‘Fuck, you’re soaked,’ he breathed against your mouth and slowly pushed in deeper, lowering his body against yours while he filled you up to the hilt.

You slowly started moving together, hips bucking and hands clawing while you breathed heavily into each other’s mouth.

The windows of the cabin started to steam up as the heat inside started building.

‘Don’t stop,’ you whispered,’ faster…yes…right there…oh god Sebastian…’

You came with a loud moan and he followed shortly, spilling all he had to offer and whimpering your name. His bodyweight pushed you down into the couch when he kissed your lips again.

‘Oh my god,’ he breathed out, trying to calm his racing heart,’ That was amazing, you are amazing.’

He smiled and you caressed his hair when he rested his head against your shoulder.

‘So, when I wake up in the morning, will you still be here or are you going to disappear on me again?’ you asked.

He looked up and softly pushed your hair behind your ear, giving you a little smile,’ We’re snowed in, I have nowhere to go.’

You laughed but he leaned his forehead against yours, the look in his eyes serious and sincere before he put a soft kiss on your lips.

‘I don’t want to wait another year to do that again,’ he then whispered.

‘Oh, really?’

‘Really, I was an idiot last year,’ he sighed,’ I just wasn’t ready.’

‘And you’re ready now? What’s changed?’

He tightened his arms around you, holding your naked body close to his,’ I’ve spent the entire year thinking about that night, and about you. When I met you at Ben’s party this summer I panicked, I completely shut down and didn’t know how to approach you.’

‘I thought you avoided me because you weren’t interested.’

‘I avoided you because I didn’t know how to act around you, because you made me so nervous, because…I really wanted us to be so much more.’

He bit his lip while he waited for your reaction.

Your heart was swelling up at his confession and the soft nervous smile on his beautiful lips.

‘I begged Kat to let me come this weekend so I could have another chance with you,’ he then added.

‘Sebastian,’ all you managed was a soft whisper of his name as you pulled him close to you.

‘Will you give me another chance?’ he then whispered into your ear,’ to do right by you this time, please?’

‘Yes,’ you smiled,’ of course yes.’


End file.
